A Chance To Take
by Lime Green Tiger
Summary: After Jake rapes Bella, Bella goes to Embry. Embry imprints on her. They go on thier honeymoon and meet a ceritin vampire. Little do they know is that this vampire will change everything
1. what?

Author's Note this is my first Fan Fiction so don't be mean. I am obviously Team Edward by the look of the second sentence. I'm only twelve so it might be bad! P.S. Werewolf Thoughts are in bold and memories are italics. P.P.S Cullen's don't exist but Bella knows about Werewolves and Vampires

* * *

Bella's Point of view

I could not believe he did this to me. Jacob; my Jacob, had raped me.

_It was sunny afternoon in July when I went over to Jake's house. He said it would just be me and him at his house; no Billy. Jake led me to his room and said to have a seat. I sat down on his bed and he sat next to me. Out of nowhere he jumped on top of me. I said "Jake what the Hell?" _

_He just replied"Giving us what we both want." I was scared. Jake was so big I thought he would crush me. Then he started to rip my clothes off and rip his clothes off. He laid on top of me and started shoving IT in. It hurt so bad. When he was done torturing me he said "Now wasn't that nice?" I was sore and bleeding. I started to pretend to walk home but was really walking to Embry's house. He was my favorite wolf. I walked in side and jumped in his arms and started to cry my eyes out. He didn't talk until I was done crying. When I was done he asked _

_" Who did this to you?" _

_"Jacob." I replied flatly. He said he was going to bring me to Sam's house. I just nodded. Emily was there and screamed when she saw. She took me and told Embry to go talk some sense into Jake. She had girl sense; She knew what happened to me and soothed me. Embry came back and told me he had imprinted on me. _

Embry's POV

Tonight was the night. I was proposing to Bella. Bella, My love, my imprint, my everything. I was going to propose on Valentines Day. There was a big party at Sam's house tonight and that was where I was going to propose. Every werewolf knew. Jacob was mad because he thought Bella was his. I picked Bella up from Charlie's house and he already knew. He told me to be careful because Bella doesn't take to well to surprises. One hour after we arrived I started to get anxious. I told everyone to quiet down and I got down on one knee. I started to say, "Bella Marie Swan, I love you with all of my heart, I would die for you, but not just because you are my imprint. I loved you BEFORE I imprinted and even then I wanted to do this. So Bella, Will you marry me?" Right after I finished talking,

she exclaimed "Yes, Yes of course!" and passionately kissed me.


	2. The Big Day

_**Author's Note: I need ten reviews or I'm not going to continue my story! Also where should Bella and Embry go for their honeymoon? P.S. I have ideas for the honeymoon but don't know what to pick. So PLEASE give me your ideas! It would really help.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight or any of Miss Meyer's work.**_

* * *

Bella's POV

Tonight was the night. April 22. The day I was going to marry the man of my dreams. Renee was happy and so was Charlie. But I was scared out of my wits. With me being clumsy and all I would probably trip and fall down walking down the isle. But my wedding was at the perfect place. First Beach. It was the perfect place for a wedding. With the sun on the water and the perfect amount of sunlight; not to hot and not too cold. And I also was having Emily do my hair and makeup. My hair was in a twisty design curving around my head framing my face perfectly. But the dress. It was heartbreakingly beautiful. It framed my curves but still gave me room to move around. It had swirly designs on it and was strapless. And the neck less. Embry had said that it was in the Call family for five generations. It too had swirly designs and was beautiful.

Now was the time. My bridesmaids, Angela, Jessica,and Maggie (she was my friend when I lived in Phiniox) were walking down with Paul, Seth and Quil. Emily was my maid of Honor and Sam was Embry's best man. They walked down together. Claire was the Flower Girl and My Cousin Zach was the ring bearer. I started to walk down the isle with Charlie. When I got to the end of the isle I started my vows, " Embry Call, I had a crush on you ever since I first saw you in Jake's garage. But now it is more than a crush. It's love. You make me whole Embry. Before I met you it felt as if a piece of me was missing. But now it is here. And now that that piece is whole I feel like I can do any thing; WE can do anything. I love you Embry." Embry then started his vows, "Isabella Swan, from the first day I met you I was in love. The first day I saw you I wanted to propose. But always remember Bells, my heart is yours as long as you want it. I will always love you and NO ONE can break that. Forever and Always Bella. You were the first girl I ever loved and are the only girl I will ever love. So remember, to never forget that. It's only you I love." The priest then finished talking and then the final words rung in my ear, "you may kiss the bride." We shared the most passionate kiss anybody could ever have. Embry was mine and no one could change that.

Embry's POV

Then was the after party. It was so fun. We ate dinner first. Then I shoved cake in Bella's face and she shoved cake in mine. She actually kind of _gracefully _threw her bouquet into Emily's surprised hands. It was actually funny to watch. I then shimmied her garter of her leg and with a quick wink threw it at Mike Newton's face. He was surprised at first then burst out laughing. I didn't really understand that. Then we started to dance with TONS of people until Bella and I FINALLY got to dance together. I whispered in her ear that we were going to go to our secret honey moon place. We got in the back of Quil's car and had Sam be our "_driver"_ to the airport. We started off to the Seattle airport. Me and Bella were making out in the backseat when Sam grunted. "Get a room" he yelled. Bella trying to be spontaneous yelled back "We can't exactly because we're in a car!" Wow Bella REALLY wanted to kiss me. And with that we started to make-out again in the backseat. When we arrived on the plane I told the pilot that we were going on our honeymoon and it was a secret and all that stuff. He said he wouldn't announce where they were going.

* * *

**_please please please review or i'm stopping the story! They can be anonymous and those will count in the continuing of my story!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: Again i own none of miss Meyer's creations or characters and all of that stuff._**

**_THANKS FOR READING,_**

**_ dd98  
_**


	3. Authors Note

Authors Note:

I cut The review amount down to five so I only need to have 2 more! So please review. I like alerts and favorites but review too!


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note:

Sorry about the long wait but I needed some insperation! Please can some one tell me about what to do with this story!


	5. Isle Esme

**Author's Note: Sorry that I didn't update for the longest time but I had a touch of writer's block and my ideas are just starting to come again. But when school starts again I won't be updating for awhile. School is the main priority. So on with the story!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I own Twilight!**

**Edward: No you don't.**

**Me: Yes I do! So shut up or I will use my vampy powers to **_**kill**_** you!  
Edward: **_**I**_** am a vampire not you.**

**Me: Dang! You are!**

**Me: I Don't own Twilight or any of the characters. **_**:(**_

Bella POV

We finally arrived to our honeymoon spot. It was absolutely stunning where we were. Embry told me that we were at a place called Isle Esme. Not much people new of it but Embry said a nice lady said that we could use it for our honeymoon and that we could even use their house for it! When we got to the big house we decided to go swimming in the ocean. It was very warm. We took our clothes off and went in. But then we heard a noise coming from behind us and their I saw a man as tall as a bear! Then he said something I didn't expect at ALL.

"Hey, man nice but!" said the bear man

I then replied "Don't talk about my husband like that you dumb ass!"

"Whoa never thought something so tiny could have the mouth of a sailor!"

Then Embry said " Go away leech, or I'll make you go away"

Bear man said then "Sorry I'll go dog, but by the way my name is Emmett, and always remember to use protection!"

Now I could feel my cheeks burning hot from blushing so much. But I had to admit that Emmett was sort of cute. NO! I need to stop this! I am married to a wonderful man! But the pull I felt to him was slowly slipping away and it felt as if it was almost gone now.

"Embry, do you love me?"

" Of course I do love, but lets go to the main land to get some food"

"Okay"

Embry POV

We were heading back to the main land right now. But the pull of imprinting was slowly slipping away. It was feeling as if she was more of a sister than a lover to me now. And when she kissed me when we got on the boat it felt just _wrong_. But I didn't say any thing because I didn't want to hurt her.

A few minutes later when we got to the supermarket I saw her. The most beautiful girl in the world standing before me. She was my world, my everything, my reason to be on this world. Bella no longer mattered to me now.

"Bella, honey, I want a divorce."

"Embry what why?!"

" I no longer love you. I imprinted on someone else and you were never really my imprint I guess. So this is goodbye my Bella."

Bella POV

Embry wanted a divorce. He left me. So now I am heading to Isle Esme again. I think I'll go see Emmett.

Author's Note: so do you guys like it? Tell me what you think.

P.S. These are the pairings in this story: EdwardxRosalie, EsmexCarlisle, JasperxAlice, Embryx Peyton, SethxElizabeth, SamxEmily, QuilxClaire, PaulxRachel, JaredxCassadee, ColinxAriana, BradyxSami

Okay? Tell me if I missed anyone


	6. The Cullens

**Author's Note: hey guys! I will probably be updating once a week now until school starts. I can't update from August 3 thru the 9th because I will be at camp! On with the story!**

**Me: I own Emmett!**

**Emmett: You don't own me or Twilight! 'Fess up!**

**Me:...**

**Emmett: What do you say?**

**Me: I say potatoes! That's what I say!**

**Emmett: No...What do you NOT own?**

**Me: Fine...I own nothing except for the plot of this story. :(**

Bella POV

Now here I was balling my eyes out on a boat heading back to Isle Esme. Em..I mean he already had gotten the divorce papers and we singed them and went our separate ways. He said he no longer loved me. That is what broke my heart the most. And now the boat has finally reached the shores of Isle Esme. I got off and stared walking around. I found a trail in the little jungle like thing and started to follow it. It came up to a very extravagant house. It was very big and had a little garden with rocks framing it out front.(A/N: this is kind of the size of the Cullen house in Forks.) I walked up and gently knocked on the door. A girl with short and spiky black hair answered the door. She kind of looked like a pixie.

"Hello I am Alice, are you looking for Emmett?" said Alice

"Yes, I am. Is he here?"

"Oh of course, you can come inside if you'd like." Alice replied gently

"Thanks."

"I'll be right back I just have to get Emmett."

"Okay, thank you."

As if on cue Emmett strolled done the stairs. The connection to him was almost unbearable. It felt almost as if _I_ had imprinted on Emmett. He looked at me the same way too.

"I will leave you two alone then" Alice said

"Thanks," I said

Alice went up the stairs then. Emmett grabbed my hand then. I suddenly had a flashback.

_Flashback_

_I was standing in Emily and Sam's house and Sam stared to talk to me about vampires. _

"_There are many things that vampires have that humans don't," _

"_They have ice-cold skin, Immense speed and strength, They glitter in the sun, are very, very beautiful, and have the power to lead people into them so they can drink out of them." Sam Said_

"_So if I find a vampire I should get away from it?" I asked_

"_Right away, but vampires have something like imprinting too, It's called Zarging. It's when they find they're sole mate. But if that happens it's permanent. They can Zarg on either a human, werewolf, vampire, shape-shifter, witch, basically anything." Sam said_

"_So if this happened to say me, A male vampire Zarged on me, we were meant to be? Like sole mates?"_

"_Exactly, but if a shape-shifter already imprinted on you and a vampire Zarged on you, you would be like a pre-imprint for the shape-shifter and the sole mate for a vampire."_

"_I get now, thanks Sam."_

_End Flashback_

So Emmett was a vampire. And he Zarged on me. I was going to tell him that I knew he was a vampire.

"Emmett, I know you are a vampire."

"**WHAT**?!"

**Author's Note: So do you like it? Review**

**1-4 reviews no chapter**

**5-9 reviews short chapter**

**10-14 reviews normal chapter**

**15-20 reviews long chapter!**

**So that's what I am asking for!**


	7. Emmett's Past

**A/N: This isn't one of those big chapters but it is a little bit from Emmett's POV. If you do not like animals getting killed by guns purposely by gun or weapon you may want to skip this chapter. **

Emmett's POV

_flashback_

_It was a late night in 1956. Two years before I got changed. I was living in my little town of Lynchburg, Wisconsin. I was seventeen and was about to move out. My little sister, Ashlynn, who was only seven, didn't want me to leave. It was a normal thing for a little girl not to want her big brother to move out. But I was a man. I needed to move to the city, maybe Chicago, to find a payable job. I needed to support my fiancée Arilidlyn, because soon we would get married._

_Before I left to go to the city I decided to go out to the woods to go for a hunting trip to just relax and get the pressure and stress to just all fade away. Feel the light breeze of the autumn winds blowing against my skin and to mesmerizing look of the trees and nature of the woods. It relaxed me._

_I had just found my hunting spot out by some soft grass that was still green, and just waited there with my gun loaded waiting. Waiting for a deer to come along or a bear. Feel the kick of the barrel against my arm and hear the bang of the bullet coming out of the gun. _

_A hour later a grizzly came. I took the safety off the gun and aimed. All of a sudden, the bear saw me and attacked. It was clawing me and ripping me to pieces. It looked happy while doing this, the sick creature, his eyes showed pure bliss and happiness while killing me. And this animal, this bear, new it was killing me and kept on doing it. Ripping me, clawing me, biting me, killing me. _

_I then realized I had had done this too. I was also a sick bear just like this one. I was killing this animal with my gun, whilst it had done nothing at all to me. I was a sick animal just like the one killing me, killing an innocent. And there is not a crime worst then stealing, because when you kill you steal a life, a father from a son, a husband to a wife, and a son from a father. There is no crime worse then this._

_I may have been unconscious for seconds, minutes, or maybe even hours. Who knows? But suddenly my eyes were awoken. A angel had came and saved me. But I felt no love to her, but only a sisterly bond. And then she took me away to heaven._

_End Flashback_

**So how do you like it? It's only a short chapter because I couldn't write much tonight.**


End file.
